Neighbors
by SG-LAB
Summary: Athos and Constance meet as neighbors. Set a couple years before my fic Middle of the Night Chat.
1. Chapter 1

Neighbors

Chapter 1.

A noise coming from across Athos' bedroom woke him up from his dead sleep. His head was pounding and lifting it was a heavy task.

He heard the sound again and finally his sluggish brain puzzled it together. He could hear a thunk coming from the other side of his wall. Dropping his head to his pillow he winced when it came down too hard reminding him of his headache.

He sighed miserably when he heard muffled voices coming from the same area. He couldn't make out what was being said, but at least one of the voices was female and she was shouting.

It was just his luck; he was off work today trying to catch up on some much needed sleep after drinking heavily the night before, only to be woken up early by new neighbors moving in right next to his apartment.

A crash of what sounded like glass or ceramic breaking startled him. Finally he gave up and dragged himself out of bed grabbing the first pair of jeans he could find and pulling them on.

As he walked through his apartment towards the door, voices on the other side were becoming louder. Athos grabbed the door knob turning it and swinging it open. He took a moment to look at what was before him.

A young woman with long auburn hair wearing denim overalls over and a white t-shirt stood only a few feet away from Athos' door. She was yelling at a man, probably one of the movers Athos surmised. He watched her for a moment as she eviscerated the mover.

He was impressed. The mover was at least twice her age and clearly doing everything to try to dismiss her. Some might find that intimidating, but clearly not her.

He cleared his throat loud enough for them to hopefully hear, "Madame, is there something I could do to help?"

The young woman startled looking at Athos as her face turned red. "No Monsieur. I apologize; I hope my moving hasn't disturbed you too much."

Athos forced a smile. He lied and told her he was not bothered before he politely returned to his apartment.

TM

Athos had not seen nor heard his new neighbor on the other side of their shared wall for a week, too busy working on a case he and two of his fellow detectives were working on. Finally they had wrapped things up and could go home.

Just as he got his door unlocked, his neighbor's door opened. He glanced up to see her walking out. He gave her a polite smile before he realized she was wearing a police uniform.

His smile widened. "Officer."

She smirked and surprised him once more. "Detective."

"How…?"

"It was actually by accident that I learned you were a detective. I was just transferred to your precinct a week ago."

Athos tried to remember if he had ever seen her there, but he came up empty.

"I work nights and I'm usually on patrol," she said as if reading his mind. "By the way I'm Constance Bonacieux."

"It's a pleasure to meet you officer Bonacieux. I'm Det. Athos de La Fere."

Just as he addressed her Athos noticed a grimace briefly cloud her smile.

"Please call me Constance." She offered him her hand.

He accepted receiving a firm shake. "Very well, please call me Athos."

"Unusual name," she said.

"Long story," he sighed.

Constance suddenly realized she was running late and bid him a good day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A month past where Athos and Constance would occasionally run into each other at their doors as one was leaving and one was arriving.

It was a Friday morning. Athos was rushing to get to work. Taking a step out into the hall he happened to glance over to his left. With his brief glance he noticed Constance was wearing a robe while kissing a man rather intently.

Athos quickly averted his eyes closing his door quietly and headed for the stairs. At least someone got lucky last night, he thought. Work had been long hours for him and his team this past week making a social life impossible. Not that Athos was interested in a social life. His teammates however were lamenting their lack of a social life. Or more precisely, sex life.

TM

Saturday Athos and his team finally had a break. They decided to go out for drinks that evening and Athos managed to get completely plastered. His friends got him home and he slept it off until early the next morning when he heard an argument coming from the apartment next to him.

Two maybe three doors slammed. Athos couldn't be sure as the noise was making his hangover worse.

Despite his headache he got out of bed putting on some clothes before checking on his neighbor

His first sight was that of the back of a man rushing down the stairs like something was after him.

"Athos, I'm sorry."

Athos turned his head looking over to his left where Constance stood leaning against her door frame. She was wearing the same robe he had seen her in a few mornings ago.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"I had a fight with this guy I'm dating," she said.

"Want some coffee?" He asked. Why was he inviting her over for coffee while he had the mother of all hangovers.

"I don't want to impose," she said. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"It's no imposition," he said.

"I'll get dressed then," she said looking grateful.

When she came back and he handed her a cup walking her over to his couch, he didn't push. In fact they sat quietly drinking their coffees for several minutes.

"I'm getting a divorce."

Constance's voice nearly caused Athos to spill his coffee. He hadn't expected to hear that from someone so young. Then again he wasn't all that old when his marriage ended either.

"I'm sorry, I've been there too," he said.

Constance looked at him, surprise on her face. She smiled shaking her head. "Aren't we a pair?"

Athos chuckled.

"My boyfriend," she spoke as if the word 'boyfriend' was a foreign word, "is getting impatient with the speed of the divorce proceedings. Jacques, my soon to be ex, is making things difficult."

They talked for a little while longer before Constance decided Athos really did need more sleep and left him in peace.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Jacques, please, I want to end this." Constance was on the phone with her soon to be ex. He was being completely unreasonable. Most of their face to face encounters involved him trying to get her back.

She heard some thunks and a slammed door coming from Athos' apartment. "I have to go, Jacques." She finally gave up hang up on him in mid rant.

For the rest of her life, Constance would ask herself everyday why she married that man.

A crash from Athos' apartment startled her. She quickly went into her bedroom closet and pulled out her gun loading it. It was late in the evening and she wasn't sure if Athos had come home yet.

Holding her gun pointed to the floor at her side, she walked over to Athos' apartment. She knocked calling to her neighbor. "Athos!"

"Go'way." She heard through the door.

"Athos, I'm coming in." To her surprise the door was unlocked. She took a look at his living room shocked at the mess. Athos sat slumped on the floor leaning against his couch.

"Athos, what happened?" It was obvious he had been drinking. An empty bottle of scotch lay on its side next to Athos. His living room looked like a tornado had swept through.

She tucked her gun in the back of her waistband before kneeling down in front of Athos.

He had been so kind to her these last couple of months since moving in next to him. First lying to her to make her believe she wasn't disturbing him when it was clear she had woken him up that day they met. And then let her unload about her disaster of a marriage.

He made her miss her brothers. Almost.

"I saw my ex." His statement took her by surprise. "I hadn't seen her since she was found guilty of murdering my brother two years ago."

That was not something Constance expected to hear.

"She was exonerated today."

TM

Athos quickly exited his apartment hoping he would miss Constance returning from her shift. He knew he was a coward, but he hated that Constance had seen him drunk off his ass the night before. And he really couldn't face her now.

He made it to the front doors of the building stepping out before running right into Constance.

"Athos."

She looked up at him and all he could see was pity in her eyes.

"Constance, I really must go."

But Constance wrapped her hand around his wrist giving it a tug. He didn't resist her pull. He stopped and looked at her feeling miserable.

"Oh Athos," she stepped forward wrapping her arms around his middle.

He returned the hug wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I really don't deserve your friendship," he said against her shoulder.

He was a miserable drunk most of the time. He had no idea how his other two best friends tolerated him.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said pulling back to look at him, but still having a hold on him. "We all have difficult times. Just remember you have a friend here."

Athos smiled, gratitude on his face even if he still didn't think he was quite worthy.

He sighed stepping back. "I should go to work."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Constance frowned.

"I've had worse," he said before walking to his car.

TM

It was Saturday and Constance had the day off. She was returning to her apartment from the laundry room carrying a basket of laundry when she ran into two men going her way.

She looked at them out of the corner of her eye. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where she had seen them. By the time she was in front of her apartment, they were standing in front of Athos' apartment.

The bigger one knocked on Athos' door while the other one noticed her giving her a smile clearly trying to charm her. Constance just rolled her eyes. She had her door unlocked and entered her apartment before Athos had answered his door.

TM

Constance dropped her laundry basket as she stood in her doorway. "Oh God." She slowly backed out of her apartment, one hand held over her mouth stifling a cry.

"Constance?" Athos was by her side trying to get through to her, but she didn't hear him.

He had just come out of his apartment to join his friends for lunch when he saw Constance backing out of her apartment.

"Athos?"

Athos looked over his shoulder at Porthos. Athos raised his hand asking them for a moment.

"Constance? Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Athos, I think you should look at this." Aramis had walked around Constance and was looking into her apartment.

Athos grumbled under his breath frustrated with his friends' interruption, but looked inside when he saw the look on Aramis' face.

"Bloody hell," it was Porthos who spoke.

On the floor a few inches from Constance was photo of her and Athos hugging outside their apartment.

Athos realized the photo was from a few days earlier when Athos ran into Constance outside their apartment building.

"Jacques," Constance said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Constance made it inside her apartment building far enough to collapse on the first step leading to her apartment. She couldn't stop shaking after her latest meeting with Jacques.

Her lawyer was inept and far too expensive to continue with him.

Her phone beeped alerting her to a text. She took it out of her purse and looked at the screen. The message brought a smile to her lips.

"Constance?"

She looked up from where she still sat when she heard Athos' voice.

"Are you all right?" He asked coming to sit down next to her.

She sighed putting her phone away. "Jacques denied putting that picture in my apartment. I don't believe him though. I can't afford my attorney anymore. He's inept. I don't know what to do." She felt her face burn with embarrassment as she rambled.

"My lawyer would be happy to take on your case for free," Athos said.

Constance shook her head. "I couldn't accept charity."

"I'm sure she would be happy to work something out, then," he said.

Constance turned her head looking at Athos. She bit her lower lip debating with herself.

"Her name is Ninon de Larroque," Athos said. "I've known her for years."

"All right, I'll speak to her."

"Come on," Athos stood up holding out a hand to her. She accepted it letting him pull her up off the step.

They walked up to their floor. Athos led her to his apartment. He took a few minutes to find Ninon's number.

"Thank you, Athos," she said holding onto Ninon's card.

Before Athos could respond, there was a knock on his door.

While he was answering his door she received text. Looking at her phone she frowned.

"Well, hello."

Constance looked up realizing the 'hello' was aimed at her. It was Athos' friend, Aramis?

"Aramis, she has a boyfriend," Athos said.

"Eh, don't mind him, he's harmless," Porthos said to Constance nodding at Aramis.

Constance felt awkward and embarrassed. What they must think of her.

"I'll leave you three, then," she said.

"You're welcome to stay if you don't have any plans, Constance," Athos said. "We were just going to order something in."

"Ah well, I was going to watch the football match with my boyfriend, but he suddenly had to work."

"We were going to watch the match as well," Aramis put in.

Athos had stepped into his kitchen and brought out three bottles of beer handing one to Constance and the other two to Aramis and Porthos.

She shrugged and gave in taking a seat at one end of Athos' couch. Athos sat next to her after retrieving a can of soda while Porthos sat on Athos' other side. Finally Aramis took the recliner sitting closest to Porthos.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She felt as if some of the weight on her shoulders had been removed. Constance was exhausted, but it was a good kind. One that could only come from doing something she loved.

She quietly hummed a tune she couldn't remember where she picked up while unlocking her apartment door. She had had an appointment with Ninon de Larroque yesterday and the lawyer made her feel so much better about proceeding with the divorce. And today she helped rescue Athos from a criminal they had been investigating for the last month and finally arrested.

Voices were coming from the stairs and growing in volume. She smiled recognizing Athos and his friend.

"Constance, come join us," Aramis said from behind her.

She smiled looking over her shoulder. "Sorry, I have plans."

"Constance, thank you again for your assistance in this case," Athos said.

"Yeah, we're real grateful to you for saving this idiot," Porthos winked at her as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Athos.

"Well, don't expect me to make it a habit of pretending to be a prostitute," she raised her eyebrow at them.

"Indeed," Athos said. "I think we can do better than that."

Constance turned towards them looking at them curiously. Aramis and Porthos were sharing a grin. That could only mean trouble, she thought. Then Aramis nudged Athos' arm with his elbow.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Constance, we were wondering if you'd be interested in joining our team," Athos said.

Constance was taken by surprise. Surely they were joking. "I've only been a patrol officer for two years," she said.

"And an exceptional one at that," Aramis said. "Really Constance, we would consider it an honor to have you join us."

She nearly rolled her eyes but managed to stop herself. "Well, could I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course," Athos said.

"Well, if you boys'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

They nodded saying their goodnights before turning towards Athos' apartment.

She stepped inside her apartment turning on the lamp by the door and setting her purse and keys on the table the lamp sat on.

Turning back to the living room, she gasped. Shock turned quickly to anger as she saw the man sitting on her couch. "Jacques, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home," he said with that imperious tone he had gained over the last few years of their marriage.

What happened to that sweet young man she thought she had loved once? She was just a child when they met, he just about to go to university. Their mothers had been friends.

She had seen him several times over the next ten years until he returned when she was eighteen and he was twenty-eight. Their mothers had both passed and Constance was rather rebellious. She went to Paris with Jacques after he had promised her travel, something she had never had the opportunity for.

Constance had gone to university while Jacques built up his business. After graduation they married and she had become a police officer. By then Jacques was becoming distant, working all hours of the day not coming home from the office until late. He was angry and frustrated. The business wasn't going well for him and he started taking it out on Constance verbally.

Jacques had begun accusing her of cheating on him with her now boyfriend who she had gone through police training with. She couldn't deny looking back at her growing attraction to him, but nothing had happened between them until after she asked for a divorce.

Now Jacques sat on her couch staring at her as if he could control her. One slap from him one evening after a particularly bad day for him six months ago and that was the final straw for her.

Suddenly Jacques got up from the couch and began walking towards her. With one hand she grabbed for her purse where she had her gun, but he had reached her before she could grab hold of the gun. He propelled her towards him knocking her off balance taking her purse with her.

She managed to steady her feet at the last moment and kicked out. Her foot hit his shin and he let go of her pulling his leg back. One free hand reached out towards her and she came down at his feet.

She grabbed for her purse getting out her gun and pointed it at Jacques while he tried to steady himself.

"Constance," his voice was pleading and he started to reach out towards her. Her gun went off firing past his shoulder causing him to flinch.

She finally got herself up off the floor while continuing to hold her gun on him where he was cowering. It amazed her how menacing he could seem sometimes only to turn into a coward a moment later.

She heard her door bang open, but she kept her eyes on Jacque. Feet came up behind her and next to her.

"Constance, are you alright?" It was Athos' who asked.

"I've been better," she said breathing heavily.

"Constance?"

She grimaced at the new voice. She really didn't want her boyfriend to see this. She just wanted Jacques out of their lives.

"d'Artagnan?"

Hearing that name coming out of the mouths of her new friends startled her. Despite the surprise she didn't let it take her eyes off of Jacque.

"Athos, do want to tell me how you know my boyfriend?"

TBC

Note: I was finishing up this chapter last night when my computer decided to do an update. I thought I had lost everything I had written. And I couldn't find out until this morning. Thank goodness my computer auto saved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Constance stood in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom questioning her life choices, not to mention her wardrobe. She debated changing her shirt again.

"Constance, ready to go?" d'Artagnan stepped out of her bathroom pulling on his grey t-shirt.

It had been a month since Jacques had broken into her apartment. After that, finalizing her divorce became a lot easier. And with any luck her ex wasn't going to bother her anymore.

She turned to look at d'Artagnan again. She sighed. Of course, she was over dressed. He was in black jeans with a ratty black jacket.

"Constance." He grabbed her by the shoulders halting her walk towards her closet. "You look great. We need to get going."

"Right," she said. She tucked her badge inside her inner jacket pocket, grabbed her purse off the bed and followed him out to the door.

She stood outside the door as d'Artagnan locked it. While standing there Athos' door opened and he stepped out. He was dressed as casually as d'Artagnan.

"Ready to go?" Athos asked smiling at her warmly.

"I think so," she said following them to the stairs.

TM

Constance climbed out of d'Artagnan's car following him inside the station. Athos came up behind them.

"Good morning." Constance looked behind her where Aramis was catching up to them. He was smiling brightly. It was so irritating; he was such a morning person.

"Morning," Porthos said looking almost as cheerful as Aramis. "Ready for your first day?"

She smiled at Porthos trying to look confident, but certainly failing.

"Constance, you're a good cop," Aramis said coming up beside her. "We wouldn't have asked you on our team if we didn't think so."

"Thanks," she said embarrassed.

It took her a couple of weeks before she finally agreed to accept their offer. This was after she had found out d'Artagnan had accepted their offer to join their team a couple weeks before her. He hadn't yet started working with them when she found out.

It was strange coming to work without her uniform on. She didn't know what to do with herself.

She sat down after finding her desk and put her purse and gun inside one of the drawers. She looked up surprised to see d'Artagnan sitting across from her. Aramis and Porthos had desks facing each other to her right. Athos' desk was facing away from them by itself.

"We annoyed him the first week we worked together sitting next to him," Aramis explained.

"I can hear you," Athos said without turning.

"That was my plan," Aramis smirked.

"And it was only you, Aramis," Athos said. "Porthos was breath of fresh air."

Aramis clutched his chest dramatically. "You wound me."

D'Artagnan snickered.

Porthos chuckled. "Don't be jealous, Mis."

Constance shook her head feeling more relaxed.

"DuBois, d'Artagnan, in my office," Treville stood outside his office as he spoke and promptly turned back inside.

Constance and d'Artagnan looked at each other as they stood up.

"Don't worry, he's a teddy bear," Aramis said.

Constance was highly dubious and Porthos' snickering didn't help. They continued on to their Captain's office. After her divorce Constance decided to change her name back to her maiden name. It felt good to have a clean slate.

Treville pointed to two chairs facing his desk. They sat down and then he sat down. There was a moment of silence. It was awkward and painful. Constance had an idea what this was about and it didn't help her nerves.

"Detectives, as you know there are no rules against the two of you dating while still working within the same team. But I would appreciate you both partnering up with one of the others out in the field." He blew out a breath looking like he was relieved that was over.

D'Artagnan began to open his mouth to say something, but Constance interrupted him before he could say anything. "Of course, Captain. We promise to follow the rules regarding dating a colleague."

"Good," Treville said. "Well…"

"Excuse us, Captain," she said. "We should get back to work."

Treville nodded vigorously. "Good."

Once they were out of the captain's office and his door was shut, d'Artagnan looked at her irritated. "Constance, there's no reason why we shouldn't be able to partner together."

"d'Artagnan, we need to first prove we can work together on the same team," she said.

"Right," he said, but he was obviously still annoyed. He collapsed into his chair poking at the file in front of him.

"d'Artagnan," Constance said.

"Alright, I get it." He was silent for a minute looking as he was studying the file in front of him. "Yours or mine tonight?"

"Yours," she said.

Athos stood up walking past Constance and d'Artagnan's desks to get to the copier. "Thank you," he whispered.

D'Artagnan looked at Constance confused.

"Later," she said.

"Constance, I was wondering, how are the walls in your apartment building? Asking for a friend." Aramis kept a straight face as Athos returned to his desk.

Porthos cleared his throat several times doing his best to focus on his files in front of him.

D'Artagnan seemed to understand and he looked down at his desk staring at that file again.

Constance sighed grateful when her desk phone rang. A couple minutes later she was hanging up and looking at the notes she had scribbled down during the call.

"A body was found just outside the Wren." It was a pub the five of them had gone to after Constance had accepted their offer to join the team and had taken d'Artagnan after he had accepted their offer. It was also a place Athos, Porthos and Aramis had frequented many times before meeting their two new teammates.

Without even looking at the man next to him, Aramis reached out clamping a firm hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder just as the younger man began to stand.

"I'll come with you," Athos offered.

Constance grabbed her gun and holster clipping it on her belt and nodding at Athos before following him out the door to her first case as a detective.

The End


End file.
